


Sleep Tight, Good Night

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Seam gets a late-night visitor.





	Sleep Tight, Good Night

Seam sighed as he stumbled over to the door, trying not to trip over anything in the dark. Who could be knocking this late at night?

Then he opened the door. Ahh, _that’s_ who.

“Seam, Seam!” Jevil’s voice was as bright as ever, but the smile that always wound up mirrored on Seam’s own face was absent. “Help me!”

“What’s wrong?” Seam asked. Jevil showing up unannounced at strange times of the day was nothing out of the ordinary, but Jevil being worried was certainly strange.

“I’m cold, cold.”

…Not as cold as the expression Seam was now giving him. “And I’m _sleeping_ ,” Seam said.

“You’re sleeping with your eyes open?” Jevil asked with a smirk. “I see the cat has learned a new trick, trick.” Seam swatted a paw at him, but Jevil dodged with ease. “How can you sleep in all this cold, cold?”

Seam pretended to be deep in thought. “Well, I’m not sure, but the fur _probably_ helps _a bit_ —”

“—which is exactly why I need your help, help,” Jevil said as he invited himself inside and leapt onto Seam’s bed.

“…What are you doing?” Seam asked, glaring at him.

Jevil just patted the other side of the bed and winked.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Seam said as he accepted defeat and closed the door. If anyone else had been watching their exchange, they would have thought Jevil was suggesting something very different, but Seam knew exactly what it was that Jevil wanted. He walked back to the bed and sat next to Jevil.

Giggling, Jevil pulled Seam’s paw around him and snuggled against him. Seam didn’t resist, and he wrapped his tail around Jevil as well, gently sliding it up and down to warm Jevil faster.

“That tickles, tickles,” Jevil muttered into Seam’s chest.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

“Good.” Seam pulled Jevil closer until he could feel the warmth from each of Jevil’s exhales. A few seconds later, he felt Jevil’s tail winding around his own and squeezing.

“Good night, night,” Jevil said, already half-asleep.

“Good night, Jevil,” Seam said as he began to drift off to sleep as well.

It wasn’t until Seam woke up in the morning that he realized he had forgotten to put the blankets back on. Well, there was no harm done; Jevil was still sleeping soundly. Perhaps it wasn’t the cold that had led him to Seam’s quarters at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fluffy idea in my head for like 2 weeks, and I finally decided to write it! I also noticed a few days ago that someone else wrote a slightly similar fluffy idea, and the fic is super cute, so you should check it out if you haven't already! 
> 
> ["Warmth in the cold" by MouringFlowers.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031984)
> 
> Oh yeah, the title of my fic is from a [beautiful song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxqgmfykBfE) from my favorite kpop group!


End file.
